Cayendo para levantarse
by kirara.noa1
Summary: Hay tantas dimensiones con diferentes caminos como reflejos en una habitación creada de espejos como paredes, techo y suelo. El protagonista no nace, alguien toma su lugar cuando 'muere'. Aunque para que ocurra eso, el doble tiene que tocar fondo, levantarse y empezar de nuevo en un mundo que para ella no tiene sentido. Con recordatorios tallados en su piel, traumas y más pasado.


**Titulo:**

Cayendo para levantarse.

* * *

 **Descarga de responsabilidad:**

Esta historia no tiene intención de lucro o parecido, solo es para mi diversión personal y de todos aquellos que quieran seguir una de mis ideas escritas en Internet porque sigue dando vueltas en mi cabeza y no me dejara en paz hasta que lo haga.

Todos los personajes que aparecen y estén registrados pertenecen a su auto original junto con las tramas que coincidan con sus historias registradas. Solo poseo a mi personaje OC junto con otros personajes inventados por mi y las tramas originales que escriba a lo largo de la historia.

Creo que eso abarca todo.

* * *

 **El pensamiento que hizo nacer esta idea fue:**

 _'All Might se parece a Aldebaran de Lost Canvas y Narumi Ioroi de Sousei no Onmyouji, sus risas son muy parecidas, ¿quien ganaría en un combate entre ellos?'_

Si no me creen, abrir tres pestañas de Youtube con un vídeo de cada uno riéndose y reproducirlos. Puede que las risas sean algo distintas pero el sentimiento en cada una de ellas es el mismo.

¿Que pensáis sobre esta posible pelea a tres bandas?

Y allí va uno de los pocos Spoilers que van a parecer en la primera parte de la historia y antes de que empiece el Manga/Anime.

* * *

 **Resumen:**

Hay tantas dimensiones con diferentes posibilidades como reflejos en una habitación creada de espejos en paredes, techo y suelo.

Así que técnicamente no es imposible cuando el protagonista de un mundo no nace y se tiene que rellenar el papel con alguien más, normalmente con una persona de otro mundo. Pero para que ocurra eso, el doble tiene que tocar fondo, levantarse y empezar de nuevo en un mundo que no tiene sentido para su cerebro, sin querer pensar en las peores situaciones para que lo tenga y así ahorrarse una migraña titánica.

Sin contar los recordatorios en su propia piel, las mentiras que tiene que decir para sobrevivir, los traumas o la vulnerabilidad que siente por perder sus poderes que entreno por décadas para después no poder usarlo en un mundo donde lo sobrenatural es la norma general.

Vivir en un mundo anormal donde es una humana mundana, en contra de su voluntad, no son las mejores vacaciones para su cordura.

Esta es la historia general de nuestra protagonista exiliada de su mundo natal.

* * *

 **Etiquetas:**

Semi Oc/Insert, Female Protagonista.

Izuku no nace y alguien toma su lugar.

Personaje de otro mundo de origen.

Relación Estudiante-Profesor.

Tema principal de esta saga es el entrenamiento de la protagonista con aventuras, drama, depresión, escenas cómicas y pensamientos oscuros (homicidas y suicidas) en algunas ocasiones.

Inko Midoriya y otros familiares de la familia Midoriya.

Profesores de AU.

La protagonista no tiene miedo de Bakugou Katsuki y lo demuestra.

Mundo donde existe los sub-géneros Alpha, Beta, Omega y las almas gemelas con marca distintiva.

Abuso escolar.

* * *

 **Nota:**

Tuve que comenzar de nuevo con la historia por culpa de un virus que afecto mi PC y la solución fue formatearlo entero en una tienda de informática. Perdí todo el trabajo de esta historia junto con otras que estaba comenzando porque no podía iniciar sesión para copiar y guardar los documentos.

¿Mi solución para que esto no vuelva a pasar?

Trabajar con las aplicaciones de Google de mi cuenta. Dudo que así vuelva a ocurrir esto y si ocurre es que tengo una suerte de mierda.

Volveré a subir capítulos cuando termine de escribir el primer año de entrenamiento de Kushina con Aizawa, ademas de volver a mirar mis notas para ser lo más precisa con los detalles como el calendario escolar de Japón, la dinámica Omega-Alpha-Beta, las marcas gemelas y otros detalles que hacen más fácil entender la historia desde el punto del lector.

Muchos escritores olvidan que solo ellos saben lo que hay exactamente en su cabeza al escribir una historia.


End file.
